


stay

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i guess not, interstellar au, it's more of a becoming something else, kind of. i just took concepts from it, they don't really die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matter is neither created nor destroyed, except….they have existed in one state too long.</p><p>Immortal.</p><p>Undying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

a concept: steve and bucky never aging, as though they’ve been preserved in amber, watching everything around them turn gray and crumble

until Time comes for her boys and swallows them, takes them into her heart and they watch ribbons of light spin around them, energy coiling through their bodies, as images play across their vision

empires rising and falling, past and present, a birth, so many deaths, a hand outstretched, sharp teeth tearing flesh, a kiss in the backseat of a car, the faded corner of a quilt, firelight flickering off seven faces, the bone deep rattle of a bomb exploding, two boys so tangled together, a single heart beneath two sets of ribs

and then - 

Matter is neither created nor destroyed, except…they have existed in one state too long. Long ago they should have died, should have made space for new bodies, new souls.

They should have died and yet they persist, neither waxing or waning, and soon energy begins to coalesce around them. The Universe bending in a way that it sometimes does but shouldn’t. It bends and twists until it swallows them, taken by the energy that knows them best.

and then -

Very gently, they fade into the stream of time, hands tightly clasped. Matter is neither created nor destroyed, but mass can become energy and energy can become mass.

The flicker of sun-bright gold and the flash of silver that follows is not a trick of the light. No, they are light, there was no other possibility but for two beings who occupied such a large portion of the universe. Scattered across space, twining together to form designs that flow across instrument readings like art.

The Universe is singing and everyone watches in wonder as light dances across space in ways they have never seen before. Beautiful. Wondrous. Alive.

Matter and energy are never destroyed, they simply change.


End file.
